memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references
SNL Sketch? What was that sketch where Shatner told the fans to get a life? It was SNL I think... I remember hearing about it somewhere. Geez, I hope I'm not thinking of a real interview. :) --Schrei 04:53, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) References, but not Parodies? Should this page contain lesser references, but not quite parodies? Like there was this Seinfeld episode that referenced Wrath of Khan and Search for Spock, as well as the "Khaaaaaaan!" thing. Just asking. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:18, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *While I'm not against the idea, it does seem like a page of all references would get a little long and be very hard to document. Are you offering to do it? Jaf 12:21, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf **If this is done lets not forget Tribbles on Jeopardy! Jaf 14:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::*Am I'' offering to do it? No. I'm just a big Seinfeld fan and wanted to know if that reference should be here, but because there are ''enough Star Trek parodies and even more references, that would get insane. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 19:31, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Structure Perhaps we should focus on structure before we add too much content. Say, start with explicit Star Trek parodies such as those mentioned from SNL and Family Guy and Futurama ("Where No Fan Has Gone Before") and then add lesser references later (Seinfeld)...otherwise I have a feeling this will turn into a horrible mess. Or at least, rope it off into sections...in terms of explicit references (using voices of the real actors), and whittle the sections down from there? Also, would anyone be opposed to adding screencaps from Family Guy or Futurama that features their renditions of the Star Trek characters, or would that violate some copyright law I'm not aware of? --Alan del Beccio 00:05, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Nope, it doesn't violate the law any more than the endless screen caps we already have. But if you get to put those screen caps up, I get to put one up of Yogurt's merchandising seen! Coke 00:19, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Family Guy ;Family Guy : This would probably qualify as an immediate deletion, but whatever. It's a non-canon reference from an non-Trek TV show. And for the record, Dorn didn't voice Worf in the ep (at least I didn't see his name in the credits), although Stewart and Frakes voiced their characters. This fact could be listed in their respective articles. --Shran 02:36, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. This was a great bit in family guy, but clearly has no place in memory alpha. Jaz 02:39, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:I agree, it was pretty funny. But, yeah, no place here. :\ Again, delete. --From Andoria with Love 02:41, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hilarious.. also, non-canon so we only need to wait two days to delete it (if at all, it may qualify for immediate).. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I'm wondering if it would be worth creating a page called "Star Trek parodies" and redirecting content like this there from now on... it seems like a valid meta-Trek subject as long as it doesn't infiltrate the primary content too much, and we've had quite a few attempts to add this type of info in the past. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 03:47, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I think the suggestion of having a page where we list trek paradies was brought up before, I like the idea a little more today. Jaf 03:51, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf **I remember wondering if anyone had actually been ready to work on one -- i'd still delete this article, but make sure that the Family Guy parodies are in a list on "Star Trek parodies" -- it would also include MadTV, SNL, In Living Color, even The Wonder Years -- just not linking to any of those. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:55, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Could redirects based at the show titles potentially be useful redirects? I'm thinking less for editing purposes and more for the function of the "go" button in the search box. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 04:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', I'm sure we're at a concensus. However- Shran- that was Dorn in it. His name was listed before Stewart's and Frakes's. Just wanted to say that. As for the parodies idea, it doesn't sound bad, but then wouldn't we be allowing a large amount of non-canon info that was never even designed to be part of it? I mean, at least the books were still inside the general idea. So if we were to allow this in, we would get other people saying we should let other things in. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:00, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Ah, then he must have been listed in the four names before the three that included Frakes and Stewart. Hm, I was looking for it, I thought I would have been able to recognize it, but I guess not. --From Andoria with Love 08:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I don't particularly see an issue... as long as the page is relatively self-contained just like a book page, there shouldn't be a problem. Obviously, wikilinks to terms and actors never mentioned in a Star Trek production would be disallowed. And I personally feel there's much room for growth in the meta-Trek realm when it comes to covering subjects from a non-Trek non-critical POV... Wikipedia still puts us to shame in that regard (i.e. References to Star Trek, Society and Star Trek, etc.). Also see the Lucille Ball discussion above. I think with our watchful eyes and ability to prune potentially biased or unfounded statements would make pages like this quite successful and accurate. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 04:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*I'm all for a parody page... but I guess my input doesn't matter since it's already been deleted. :P --From Andoria with Love 08:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Shran, "Star Trek parodies" hasn't been ndeleted, neither for the moment has Family Guy redirecting to it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:20, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spaceballs characters ;Snotty, Skroob, and Mel Brooks Spaceballs may have been funny, and satirized Trek, but these articles don't belong in MA. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:46, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. And maybe Spaceballs too, but I think we're keeping the title redirects? I'm not sure. - AJHalliwell 17:28, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' character references, keep Spaceballs in the parodies section.--Smith 18:28, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' The charcters from spaceballs. They're just junk. I know we are not voting on this but I'm not sure why we even have a parodies section. It's not cannon, and doesn't appear in the Trek Universe. Tobyk777 18:53, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Moved from talk:Spaceballs Greetings, there is no need to create articles related to Spaceballs, as it only satirizes Trek. Spaceballs could be mentioned somewhere (Maybe in the main Star Trek article?) as it did use aspects of Trek. However, it does not require individual articles for characters, etc. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:54, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *It at least deserves its own article. What's MA gonna do, stagnate and die? Theres no more trek, we need something to do in the meantime... Ben Sisqo 16:57, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Spaceballs needs to be a redirect, and everything else needs to be merged into the spaceballs section on "Star Trek parodies", and then those subpages deleted. - AJHalliwell 17:04, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- *'Archived ' All together -- same subject, objections made clear in first vote. The question remains, where to put "Star Trek parodies" so that searchers can find it, on each of the related , et al, pages and the Main Page or what? --Alan del Beccio 19:44, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Possibly include in Category:Star Trek -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *** (nevermind already there) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk See above decision ;Star wreck Fan film, stated as being an unofficial parody. Seems to me like an immediate delete, but still. - AJHalliwell 21:25, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * It's since been moved to "Star Trek parodies". However, it still needs to heavy editing to NPOV it. — THOR ''=/\='' 23:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Archived --Alan del Beccio 08:35, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rename this category Why not rename the category "Parody and Tributes?" I'd certainly like to see references like Shatner's wigging out on Saturday Night Live ("Get a life!" "You've turned a gig I took on a lark twenty years ago into a colossal waste of time!") Hahahaha!--Mike Nobody 06:35, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Honorable mentions Since the number of parodies and references out there are huge, why not make a "list" of references that are too small to justify writing anything substantial about. Example: In the remake of "The Time Machine", Orlando Jones (as a hologram) gives the Vulcan salute, says "Live long and prosper", and walks offscreen with the sound effects from the TOS doors opening. The gag takes a total of ten seconds. But, it might be worth a screen shot, the title of the film, and maybe a small paragraph. I dunno. But, there are tons of those accumulated over the decades. You could spend a lifetime digging them up. The parody of on the "Wonder Years" was a hoot, and I'd like to see Fred Savage, in his Captain's uniform, getting zapped with an agonizer. --Mike Nobody 08:57, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) What about SevTrek? All I see in this page is television shows. Surely other sources, such as the infamous Sev Trek, would also be appropriate? -- Redge (''Talk'') 09:24, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) "Anamaniacs" and "Eek! the Cat" Parodies Can anyone recall parodies featured on the cartoon series "Anamaniacs" (in which the title characters visit their favorite show "Star Truck") and "Eek! the Cat" (which featured a character named "Commander Berserk" voiced by William Shatner.) I taped part of each years ago, but unfortunately that tape was destroyed (long story) years ago. Does anyone remember them? --T smitts 01:57, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Songs The song "Californication" by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers includes the lyrics "Space may be the final frontier/But it's made in a Hollywood basement". There is probably also a whole bunch of other songs that make reference to Trek. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:50, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Oh, we can use songs, too? Awesome! How about the Hillman Morning Show song called "Star Trek Rhapsody", which is sung to the music of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody?" The lyrics are as follows: ;"Star Trek Rhapsody" by Hillman Morning Show : Kirk: I am the of the Starship Enterprise Spock: Captain Kirk, this is Spock, please step on the transporter Scotty: Di-lith-i-um crystals, hit by Klingon missiles, no! Bones: I'm a doctor... Kirk: Not an actor Bones: Not a milkman Kirk: What does that mean? Bones: And I'm sorry, he's dead Jim Chekov: Photon torpedo-o-o-o Kirk: Lieutenant Uhura, open hailing frequencies Uhura: Yes, Captain Kirk, opening hailing frequencies, sir Kirk: Let's boldly go where no one's gone before! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Beam me up, Mr. Scott! Sulu, go to warp! Sulu: Warp three, sir. Kirk: No! that will be way too slow. Sulu: Warp four, sir? Kirk: That still is way too slow. Sulu: Warp five, sir? Kirk: It still is too damn slow. Sulu: Warp six Kirk: It's too damn slow Sulu: Warp seven Kirk: It's too damn slow All: It's too damn slo-o-o-ow! Kirk: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Mister Chekov, Mister Chekov Chekov: I am firing torpedo! Spock: That will not work, and would be illogical to me... to me... to meeeeeeeeeeeeee! There is also a radio skit that was played on Dr. Demento some time ago in which Patrick Stewart goes through a drive-through at McDonald's. : (static) :Patrick: Hello! I'm Patrick Stewart, star of TV's and the host of the documentary series MGM: When the Lion Roars. :Server: Okay, that's fine, sir, can I take your order? :Patrick: Yes, you can. :(pause) :Server: And... what is your order, sir? :Patrick: I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese. AND a side order of fries. :Server: Would you like a co... :Patrick: AND a Filet -- O -- Fish. :Server: Would you like a cold drink with that sir? :Patrick: Yes! Yes. For the sake of the future of all mankind, I will have a small... Sprite. :Server: Okay, sir, that's $5.20, could you proceed to the first window? :Patrick: The first window! The first portal to a new dimension! One greater, one more wonderous than our own. :Server: No, just the first window up the drive-thru, please, sir. :Patrick: Yes. And so it is that I proceed to this window of which you speak. :Server: Thank you, sir. :(Patrick drives forward; as he goes, he presses down on the accelerator more and more) :Patrick: Approaching warp speed... :(CRASH!) :Driver: What the f--k?! (gets out of car) Man, did you just drive into the back of me? :Patrick: Yes. It is so. :Driver: Man, are you some kinda f--king comedian? :Patrick: I am Patrick Stewart... :Driver: Man, get out of the f--king car! :Stewart: (sighs) And so, with heavy heart, I hereby withdraw from the vehicle. (He does so) :Driver: Man, look what you did to my f--king Duco! :Patrick: You... accuse... me? :Driver: My f--king eye, I do. :(Ordering window opens, server hands bag of food to Patrick) :Server: Here's your order, sir. :Patrick: (Going through bag) What manner of burger is this...? And these slivers of potato extract...? :Driver: Hey, chrome-dome, are you gonna f--kin' pay for my car or not, man?! (commences with '''punching' Patrick repeatedly)'' :Patrick: (grunting) I am... under attack! I must... reason with this... (glass breaks, more punches) :Driver: Man, you are talkin' out your f--kin' ass! (punches him again) :Patrick: And so... it is that I bid you... and your people... farewell. (collapses on top of his car and drops to the concrete) :Driver: What a f--kin' dips--t. I think this would make a grand addition to the article. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Don't forget "Star Trekkin' Across the Universe"! :) --Alan del Beccio 04:33, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) *While I like the idea of including song parodies, entire transcripts seem excessive. Maybe a link to an MP3 on another site?--Mike Nobody 05:30, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :* Oh, no, I didn't mean the entire transcript should be included in the actual article, I just thought I'd put it here so you all could read for yourselves. As for links to the MP3, I first have to find them online, since I got the ones I have from Kazaa (the only place I've known to have them, sadly.) And, no, we definitely cannot forget "Star Trekkin'". lol! Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. --From Andoria with Love 05:58, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) * A 30 sec mp3 clip of the song would most likely be the only acceptable form "for review purposes" may be the only way we can approach having song clips added. Seeing that we can't seem to get mp3s to work on this site, it would probably be best to host them offsite, or to find a link to where they might be hosted offsite (Amazon?) --Alan del Beccio 06:07, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :* Don't know about Amazon, but I did find a spiffy Trek humor site here, where you can download different songs, bits, and sound clips. Apparently, they recently got the Star Trek Rhapsody I discussed above. Still no Picard at McDonald's, though. Boldy going forward and we still can't find reverse. --From Andoria with Love 06:19, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Red Dwarf Is the British comedy "Red Dwarf" intended as a parody of Star Trek, or just influenced by it?--Mike Nobody 06:37, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's not directly a parody of anything, it's a Sci-Fi sitcom in it's own right, although it does of course parody many Sci-Fi themes. e.g. in one episode, Kryten says "You would sacrifice yourself ... is this the Human emotion you call...friendship?" to which Lister replies, "Cut the Star Trek crap and let's get out of here!" 14:05, 8 July 2006 (UTC) X Files The X-Files reference is not a parody. Jaf 13:58, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf The Simpsons I'm shocked there is no mention of any Simpsons parodies.-- 01:27, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :There have been discussions about it, it's just that nobody's taken the time to look up the episodes and/or add any info. --From Andoria with Love 02:56, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Carebears was I the ONLY kid who used to watch the care bears? they always had parody episodes... :I saw that parody years ago, but my memory is too fuzzy for me to add anything to the article. If you can find anything out, by all means, add it to the article. Also, please create an account by following the blue link in the topright corner of the screen. Its free, takes about 10 seconds, and does not require any personal info (even giving us your e-mail adress is optional). Jaz talk | novels 20:59, 26 March 2006 (UTC) I don't remember much about it, just that the little pig was in it. I think it played Kirk, but I can't remember. Clarissa Explains It All Now I only vaguely remember this, but there was a sketch in this show in a Season 3/4 episode called The Flu. I suspect it could be found and transcribed, but I remember it involving something related to the episode title...I think it was Clarissa's immune system falling victim to an "evil illness" of some sort. On a semi-related note, I think that while it's pushing the limits for what can be defined as a parody, there may actually be a reference or two in a Pete and Pete episode. Followup edit: Within a fraction of a second, of my posting, I believe myself to have found a source for the episode of Clarissa in question. I'll try and verify my memory. -- 22:42, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Stargate SG1 Isn't Stargate SG1 more of a tribute then a parody. I think it should be a Star Trek tributes because unlike spaceballs or Family guy, this is just a reference meant to honor the series, as where the others are a comic device sometimes poorly done. --TOSrules 07:11, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure if the first one is either. Someone's "duplicate" being bearded where the original is not (or vice versa) is a simple way to distinguish the two different characters. This idea might have been first used on Star Trek (although I'm not even sure about that), but that doesn't mean that any time it is used elsewhere, it is meant as a parody or tribute. -- Cid Highwind 10:35, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Move? Wouldn't it make more sense for this to be at simply parodies? This is a Star Trek wiki; one would think that its implied. So, thoughts?-- 05:39, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Well, because it is real world, it is better to have the Star Trek part. Otherwise, someone might think it was on parodies in Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:08, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm, makes sense. Still, it seems sort of silly to me... what about something like real world parodies? Clumsy, but less clumsy than the current title, at least from my perspective.-- 06:45, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Forum:Today is a good day to die "Star Trek parodies" mentions a CSI:Miami episode where the famous Klingon saying, "Today is a good day to die", is used as a nod to Star Trek. I am not sure this interpretation is valid. Indeed, the saying is older than Klingons (e.g., it is used several times in the classic Little Big Man movie). Let's not be paranoid! PhS 10:06, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :I would argue that it became part of popular culture because of its use in Star Trek, not Little Big Man. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:46, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::This did not become part of popular culture from Star Trek. It is an Apache warior cry, and it was around long before Star Trek. But on the other hand, Star Trek and Little Big Man (btw, a very popular film...probably before your time) will make sure it is remember for a long time to come. :: Note: The phrase has primarily been attributed to the Lakota Sioux leader Crazy Horse, and Lakota chiefs in general. He was known to tell his men, "Today is a good day to fight. Today is a good day to die." Splitting up just an idea, but could we split this up into pages based on parody name, like Star Trek parodies (Star Wreck)? also, is the X-Files really a parody? did they really make a parody by having Mulder wear a Trek shirt and ears? not sure... -- Captain M.K.B. 06:03, 6 August 2006 (UTC) The split I've seperated the article into film, TV, and music parodies as suggested by Alan at the vfd. However, there are still a few issues that need to be resolved. For instance, we should have a seperate article for Star Trek parodies (literature), but one item that would belong on that page, "Star Wreck", is large enough to be its own article according to Captainmike, and I kind of agree with him. However, that should probably be moved to the literature page, so other book parodies – such as the Mad Magazine cartoon mentioned in this article – can be added to it. Also, what do we do with Sev Trek? It's owned by the official Star Trek site, but do we mark it as fan-made? And speaking of fan-made, where should we put fan-made parodies? I was thinking of Star Trek parodies (fan films), but some of them may not really be films. Maybe "Star Trek parodies (fan-made)"? I dunno... ya'll tell me what ya think. --From Andoria with Love 23:48, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Pornography A new note was added regarding pornography: * Some pornographic material depicts Star Trek. One site depicts Commander Riker having sex with Deanna Troi on the bridge, another depicts her as a domminatrix. Is this really necessary? Pornography has been made about just about everything imaginable, and I know for a fact that it is not the least bit limited to the above examples (no, I was not looking for it, but when searching the internet one sometimes finds things that make them wish eyes had never evolved). Do we really need a note about it, or at least the specific examples? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:25, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Three months on, and no one has justified keeping it. I have thus removed it. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) More splits Some of the entries on the various parody pages are simply Star Trek references or homages and not full-fledged parodies. Parodies should be limited to intentionally funny interpretations of characters or scenes from the various episodes and films. Examples of listings on the film page that are not parodies are scenes and/or dialogue from Airplane II, Bill & Ted, Boondock Saints, Lost Boys, and maybe Spaceballs. On the TV page, there's Boston Legal and Seinfeld. I think we should move some of those presently listed to Star Trek homages or Star Trek references in pop culture or something. What do you guys think? --From Andoria with Love 06:53, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Or... OR .... we could just rename the pages "Star Trek parodies and homages". Maybe? --From Andoria with Love 06:54, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Or maybe Star Trek parodies and references in popular culture? :P Guys? Guuuuys? --From Andoria with Love 13:00, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::Last chance, guys, then I'm gonna "be bold." ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 24 June 2007 (UTC) World of Warcraft You know what surprises me? Mo mention of the Star Trek references in the game "World of Warcraft". In fact, I'm starting the section. DWolf2k2 06:09, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :I noticed the Shatner commercial that was added here recently. I watched both of them and I have to say Mr T's was a lot funnier. :-P Gatorade 01:39, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Webcomics I think there should be a separate article for webcomics references and tributes. Sure, Sev trek's section is looking just fine where it is, but what about Melonpool, or Starslip Crisis? or maybe just an article about internet references. seeing how large the internet is, it would quickly get spammed with guys who have said "I'm writing a blog not a..." but if we monitor it closely and only let the important stuff get through, then I believe it could be quite successful. – Wolf of Thor 22:19, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :How do we decide "what is important"? -- Sulfur 13:15, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Mainly by seeing what people have written and if it is of "little importance" like small references to star trek such as someone saying "... is Irrelevant."or Make it so!", we delete it. If it is a big reference, like someone dressing up in a starfleet costume or having a big discussion over if star wars or star trek is the best or if Kirk or Picard is the best.we keep it. The internet, in all its greatness, will contain thousands and thousands of references to star trek. this could quickly make the parody page huge, but if we filter the stuff that doesn't really matter, we probably could make it work.– Wolf of Thor 13:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::We wouldn't want to have random guys in costumes on the main parody page, either, I think, so we don't need a separate page for it. -- Cid Highwind 13:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Wasn't that what i was saying? -Wolf of Thor 14:36, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Stargate - SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis These are full of "Trek" references, such as those Redshirts being killed, etc. Should be mentioned. 18:59, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :It is, at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television), a link to which exists at the template on the top of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Doctor Quotes I rather think it would be better to list all the doctor quotes on I'm a doctor, not a..., and leave a link here. The latter page is describing the real world catchphrase, so it would make sense to maintain the list there.– Cleanse 08:19, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :i concur 22:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Moving content to tribute page As I have been saying on the Star Trek tributes page, I will begin moving content that I think qualifies as tributes more than parody to it. I have started with the Blizzard games section. -Wolf of Thor 17:46, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Then we can move all these pages back to "Star Trek parodies". :) --From Andoria with Love 20:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Animated musical parody? does anyone know where these gifs come from, and more importantly is there an actual video clip available? http://img78.imageshack.us/img78/9582/trekdance1yn5.gif http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1971/trekdance2gr2.gif 22:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :That's from an episode of The Critic. It's a show-within-a-show called Hee Haw: The Next Generation. You can find it on YouTube . --From Andoria with Love 21:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! thanks for providing me with the info and a link, i've been searching for the source of those gifs for years to no avail. and upon viewing the youtube clip i think i actually remember seeing that back when the show was on the air. 16:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Red Dwarf (again) * The British sci-fi comedy parodied ''Star Trek in the episode , at the end of season 3. Mechanoid Kryten is to be replaced by a newer model and has been ordered to terminate himself. His crewmates rally round him in support, promising to reject the replacement. Astonished, Kryten remarks: "Is this the Human value you call 'friendship'?" In response, Lister replies "Don't give me the Star Trek crap, it's too early in the morning."'' I'm moving this to the Television page. --TribbleFurSuit 17:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, but just an fyi, not everything has to be cataloged on the talk page...when the content is being preserved elsewhere. --Alan 17:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :: Hi TribbleFurSuit. Have you seen this particular episode of Red Dwarf? As with much of Memory Alpha, the raw dialogue gives little indication of the emotional content of the scene. In this scene, the parody element is Kryten's line, not Lister's line. Kryten's line is clearly a parody of many Spock-like comments about Human emotion, and is delivered in an accent and intonation which is intended to mimic Spock's performance. Lister's followup line only gives it the humourous wallop. :: In any case, this particular scene is a far cleverer parody of Star Trek than at least two further references to computer games which contain vaguely Star Trek-like elements. Cultural reference or plain homage? Maaaaaybe. Parody? I think not. :: That said, this article has a very misleading title. I hadn't spotted the Television article. Vivienne marcus 21:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Fanboys: proposed merge If this movie only mentions Star Trek, it should not have its own article, but could be mentioned on the parodies and pop culture page.--31dot 07:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It deals with Trekkies and such. Sorry if I did things out of process. I was surprised there was nothing on here about it - is the enmity that bad? :-( I love both franchies personally. Johanaven 07:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::You didn't do anything wrong or bad. You posted in good faith, the merge is just a suggestion of mine. As I said, I don't think this information should be removed, just put in the right place.--31dot 07:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, that's good to know. I would recommend the movie to anyone who hasn't seen it, by the way. The more of a fan of either/both series you are, the more entertaining it becomes. A bit lowbrow for Trek fans at times, but anyone who sat through all of Enterprise should be able to watch it easily. :-X Johanaven 07:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::As someone who also loves both, I might be upset by it if I thought for a split-second those characters were intended as "real" Trekkies (and I felt kinda sad for the main characters - all that to see Episode I?!) but the fact that they're encountered dedicating a statue of TWOK-era Kirk and Khan in personal combat struck me as a clear signal that they were meant as comic misrepresentations, and realistically, for a road trip comedy about Star Wars fans, Trekkie villains makes sense. --Ten-pint 17:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Twitter There is an increasing amount of twitter Star Trek parodies out there, some of which are roleplays and others of which are parodies and spin offs. TOS Twitters * - It's fmylife.com for the Star Trek fan. Chalk full of references to the original series episodes and the occasional exaggeration, it works surprisingly well. It's managed to spawn a myriad of knockoffs, most of which don't follow the FML formula as much as just the general idea. **Examples: , , , , , etc) *Other parodies (some more of Twitter itself than of Star Trek as a series) include: , , and . Cadetj1 00:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :All fan related that has no business here. — Morder (talk) 00:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Minor, but a Pattern :"Additionally, many small acknowledgments may not warrant inclusion, such as the use of the TOS transporter sound for various shrink rays, teleporters, etc. on SpongeBob SquarePants."'' Would the occasional "Obama as a Trekkie" references in The Onion, small but somewhat frequent (an example - after that couple crashed the state dinner, a graphic about other White House security breaches mentioned that thousands gained access to highly sensitive material, since "NCC-1701" is not exactly a difficult password to crack) qualify?--Ten-pint 17:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Redshirts book There's a book called Redshirts, where the whole thing is basically making fun of how on Star Trek lots of non essential people die, how they always manage to have a solution on time, and things like that. In fact, *spoiler alert* it turns out they are on a show that is a ripoff of Star Trek. *end spoiler alert* I think this should be added to this page. 23:41, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :See here. -- sulfur (talk) 00:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Print Advertising I saw a print ad for Workopolis.com in the Toronto Star that referenced Spock, but I can't find a picture of it online. Where would I mention this? In the "Literature" section?--LauraCC (talk) 18:33, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Literature would probably be the most appropriate place for it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::conflict - Put it here under an Advertising banner. - 22:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Add a new section? I want to be absolutely sure. There are some references to ads in the "other" section.--LauraCC (talk) 14:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I added the reference under "other". I've been trying but still can't seem to find a picture of the ad.--LauraCC (talk) 19:33, June 3, 2015 (UTC) From Talk: The Hershey Company Merge? As far as I can see, the company and its product just "used" the image of the Enterprise in their add. Should this be listed at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references in the section "Other parodies and references"? There are several other examples listed on this article about tv spots and ads making use of images from Star Trek. Tom (talk) 15:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed, solid reasoning...--Sennim (talk) 15:59, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sufficient advertising options could result in a separate advertising article too. In fact, with the modern era (ie Esurance) and cross-platform marketing, that might be a new topic to consider, especially since this new ad was done in conjunction with originally. - sulfur (talk) 16:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I imagine the rule should be if they made a tie-in deal with paramount or not. If they paid to use Star Trek then they're in the same class as McDonalds or Esurance and they deserve an article even if the extent of the partnership was very modest. If they didn't, then it's merely a random shoutout and they belong at parodies and pop culture references. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Funny, I was thinking of McDonalds myself, and in this regard, I concur with Capricorn. I believe though, if sufficient marketing/advertisement stuff is available a new section under "Star Trek parodies and pop culture references" might be a good idea, where all this stuff can be subordinated...--Sennim (talk) 11:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Merged. Tom (talk) 17:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Postage stamps This .--LauraCC (talk) 20:06, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Browsergames Where should Trek references in Browsergames and Facebook games be placed? Under Internet or under Videogames? Kennelly (talk) 13:44, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Videogames. - 03:40, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Redirects to referencing shows/book titles I know this'll likely get shot down, but suppose for example, when somebody types in "NCIS" in the Memory alpha search box, it redirects to here? --LauraCC (talk) 22:16, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :This is already done for the "bigger" titles, see the category, but it shouldn't be done for every title. That would be just a mess to maintain. - 03:40, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Split off video games Do we have enough video game references to justify a separate page for them now? --LauraCC (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Short answer, no. - 00:41, November 5, 2016 (UTC) At what point would we have enough? --LauraCC (talk) 15:12, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Removed *In 2017, it was announced that Wil Wheaton now had an asteroid named after him, "391257 Wilwheaton." https://www.cnet.com/news/asteroid-star-trek-wil-wheaton-wesley-crusher/ :Not a reference to Star Trek, just to an actor that was in it. Relevant to the Wil Wheaton page only. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:35, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, I figured it was relevant, as his connection to space, namely Trek, is what made them name it after him. No problem. --LauraCC (talk) 15:58, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Advertising A recent edit created a new section, "advertising", to be the home of a new bit of information. However, this goes against how things were done previously: there's already a bunch of advertising stuff in the "Other parodies and references". All advertising stuff should be in one place, so I'm wondering: which solution do people prefer? -- Capricorn (talk) 19:59, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :Well, you know which one I prefer. :) :Seriously, though, here's how it breaks down: *Commentaries - 1 *Live shows - 1 *Live events -1 * Comedy skits - 1 Carol Burnett (belongs in live TV parodies) *Science experiments - 2 *Educational materials/videos - 1 *Cultural phenomena - 2 *Cartoon - 1 - Ziggy (actually belongs in the pictorial lit page) *Tributes-4 Newt, craters, Mr. Brainwash, wasp (probably belongs on the tributes page) *Other News mentions - 4 *'Advertising' - 6 (not counting that one) --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and incidentally, the radio ad could go there, too, bringing it to a total of 8. --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Question about roller coaster This also go here, or it's own article? --LauraCC (talk) 20:54, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Removed From the minecraft section, I've removed the following: :The advancement for picking up a blaze rod is called 'Into Fire,' possibly a reference to the film Star Trek: Into Darkness. ...Because it seems like an extreme stretch. It's worth saying that the user that added this did it among a lot of observations that were excellent, so they should not be judged harshly for this minor lapse. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:01, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Music videos On which "references" page should music videos go? Not the music itself but something in the music video... -- Tom (talk) 16:06, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I once found a reference where Star Trek was referenced in some promotional photos of the members of a band, but never in any way in any song (at least as far as I knew). Music still seemed like the one and only correct place to document that stuff, and I'm inclined to think the same would go for cases where Trek is only referenced on an album cover, or in a concert stage design, or in the liner notes, or in a music video. Another similar situation would be if Trek was referenced on book cover design, but not in the book text itself - seems obvious that that reference would still go under literature. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:28, June 18, 2018 (UTC)